Gollaar'Whyook
Gollaar'Whyook or simply Gollaar was a Black Furred Wookiee who original was a criminal mastermind original having his own small time crime syndicate but when he was captured by Lord Kollas a small time Snivvian Crimelord working for the Siroanites and his men left him to work for Kollas, Gollaar was about to be executed by his first mate a Devorian named Zorzek when a smuggler by the name of Flare Sadow came stumbling out of a local cantina after being beaten by the owner for cheating in sabacc. He bumped into Zorzek who thought he was trying to rescue the wookiee and attempted to shoot him. Flare was able to shoot him first killing him and unintentionally saving Gollaar. Gollar got up and walked towards the smuggler then begrudgingly swore a life debt to Flare. Flare stunned for a few seconds then joyfully accepted it as he had just lost his shipmate 7v-LOM during a run in with Kollas as well since he had failed to deliver a shipment of F-11D blasters to Kollas but failed when the Republic forced him to abandon them. Gollaar accompanied him to his ship the Blue Magma and worked for him on a several attempts, feeling like a slave because of the lift debt and Flare ordering him around didn't help either, till Aden Phoenix arrived claiming a bounty on both Gollaar and Flare. He captured Gollaar both and took them to Stewjon, Kollas' Headquarters. Gollaar attacked the guards and Flare managed to escape but Gollaar was subdued by Aden. Flare thought about stealing a ship and leaving Gollaar but couldn't face the guilt of leaving the wookiee which he had grown to consider his friend. Gollaar was taken before Kollas who prepared to execute the wookiee who was angry since he had just reclaimed his freedom since Flare had left him. Much to the Wookiees surprise though, Flare charged through the ceiling using a jetpack and weapons he got from the armory. He knocked Aden out by throwing a thermal imploder his way destroying his armor but leaving him alive. He rescued Gollaar and they escaped in the Blue Magma. Once away Gollaar asked if he had just rescued him to gain his lift debt back but Flare replied that Gollaar was the closest thing to a friend he had. The Wookiee surprised by this came to see Flare in a different light and soon thought of him as a friend as well. A year later the duo would be forced to join the Republic Pathfinders and their leader Sarah War in fighting against The Imperial Remnant led by the Emperor Tore Role. They eventually defeated the false emperor and Flare and Sarah fell in love during the war and where married. Gollaar would serve the Republic and help his Cousin Swook'Whyyok in different battles. Gollaar would extend his life debt to Sarah and her and Flare's son Rocket. Gollaar would lead the Wookiees in the Defense Of Kashyyk during the Second Galactic Civil War. Gollaar would survive the War and the wars following but his cousin Swook'Whyyok would perish trying to save his Master Zevin Nexus' supposed body but was killing as it was a trap. Gollaar and Rocket would be apart of the Forsaken many years later fighting the Imperative Category:Male Category:Wookiee Category:Rebellion Category:New Republic